Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Ramen Waitress
by DarkChild316
Summary: After a long day of work at the Hokage office, Naruto comes home to a nice romantic dinner courtesy of his lovely girlfriend Ayame. After dinner is over, Ayame has a special type of desert planned for Naruto. Naruto/Ayame. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the 12th installment of my Icha Icha Paradise series. The lucky girl in this story is the beautiful ramen waitress Ayame. What surprises does Naruto have in store for the lovely ramen waitress? Read and find out.

Summary: After a long day of work at the Hokage office, Naruto comes home to a nice romantic dinner courtesy of his lovely girlfriend Ayame. After dinner is over, Ayame has a special type of desert planned for Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this lemon.

Author's Notes: As always this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto is 18 and Ayame is 21.

* * *

Ayame smiled to herself as she finished cooking the ramen as she prepared for her special night with Naruto. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto had been dating the sexy ramen waitress. The two had hit it off perfectly, and things had only gotten better between them since.

Ayame looked over and smiled at the picture of the two of them kissing in front of the Hokage Mansion as it marked the day that she had first moved in with him. It was shortly after the war had ended two years ago when Naruto had finally managed to kill Obito with a large Sage Mode/Tailed Beast Mode Rasenshuriken.

He then managed to finish off Madara once and for all with the combined effort of a Kurama-Powered Rasengan and a Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi arrow from a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha who joined the fray to protect the very village he once swore to destroy.

After the war was over, the Hokage faded into the afterlife, but not before leaving the village's care in Naruto's hands, the four of them voicing their beliefs (much to the agreement of the rest of Konoha) that Naruto would someday if not already become a grand Hokage that would surpass even them.

When each Allied Forces Shinobi returned to their respective homeland, Naruto instantly became Hokage within a small number of days of coming back to Konoha, and it was about that time that he got the biggest surprise of his life when Ayame confessed to him that she loved him. Naruto found he too had similar feelings for the brunette ramen waitress and she soon moved in with him.

Now it had been two full years since then and she wanted to do something special for him, so she decided to have a romantic dinner with the man she loved so much. So she decided to make her family's secret recipe for hot and spicy ramen. She had just finished making the ramen and was now pouring the steaming ramen into a large bowl and added pork toppings along with a special spicy miso sauce.

It was just as she began lighting the candles on the table that she heard the front door open signifying her lover's return from the Hokage office. Ayame turned around just in time to see her favorite blonde ninja walk into the room with a smile on his handsome whiskered face. She noticed that he was carrying a small square package in his hand.

Naruto had seen a considerable amount of growth since the war. His spiky blonde hair had grown considerably longer, and his body had grown to become more toned and muscular from all his years of training to stay in shape and the muscles he had gained from defeating Madara and Obito.

"Naruto-Kun you're home." Ayame happily said before coming up to her lover and planting a kiss on his lips which Naruto returned with the same passion as Ayame.

"Sorry you haven't seen me all day Ayame-Hime. Being Hokage sure keeps a man busy, but hey, I guess someone has to do it." Naruto said with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh, it's so good to know that our village is in safe hands, but I can imagine that all that hard work has got you worn out and hungry." Ayame said.

"Now you should know by now that I don't ever get tired Ayame-Hime. Although I could go for some food right about now." Naruto said and Ayame rolled her eyes at that comment.

"'Some food, you say. Some to you would be an entire meal for five people. I'd swear you're part Akimichi, but I've never known them to have blonde hair." Ayame quipped and that got Naruto laughing.

"Well I'll try not to overdo it tonight for dinner, speaking of which what is that I smell, it smells a lot different from Ichiraku's traditional ramen? Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-Kun, I thought you might want to try a taste of my family's special hot & spicy ramen." Ayame said and Naruto licked his lips at the thought of trying new ramen before he sat down with Ayame. The two pried apart each of their chopsticks, dipped them into the bowl and started to eat the ramen.

As they finished the ramen Naruto noticed that Ayame had the spicy miso sauce all over her lips. Naruto smiled to himself before he got an idea. Naruto leaned forward over the now empty bowl until he was face to face with Naruto. Ayame wondered what he was doing until Naruto began to sensuously lick the miso sauce off of Ayame's lips.

Ayame shivered in pleasure before she cupped her handsome lover's face and turned the licking into a passionate French kiss. Naruto was initially surprised at this but after a few seconds began to passionately kiss Ayame back their tongues fighting a passion-filled battle for dominance. Finally after a few minutes, they broke the kiss panting lustfully.

"Spicy yet sweet, what a combination." Naruto said while licking his lips and Ayame broke out into a fit of giggles at how he could be so goofy yet so romantic at the same time.

"Glad you enjoyed it Naruto-Kun, by the way, do you mind me asking me what that small package you came home with is for." Ayame questioned.

"Well Ayame-Hime, I was hoping that now that dinner is over, would you be up for a little bit of dancing with me." Naruto said as he opened the package to reveal a CD player with a CD inside.

"Sure, Naruto-Kun I'd be happy to." Ayame said with a smile as she took Naruto by the hand.

"Why don't we start things off with a slow dance?" Naruto said as he turned on the CD player and the two began to dance while the song played and Naruto sang the lyrics.

_**Hey lady, let me tell you why**_  
_**I can't live my life without you (ooh, baby)**_  
_**Every time I see you walking by, I get a thrill**_  
_**You don't notice me but in time you will**_  
_**I must make you understand**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (yes, I do, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (wanna be your man)**_  
_**Better not pass me by 'cause if you do**_  
_**You'll lose a good thing (oh, baby)**_  
_**'Cause what I have to say is sealed with a kiss**_  
_**And wedding ring (wedding ring)**_  
_**My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you**_  
_**And those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view**_  
_**I must make you understand**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (yes, I do, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (wanna be your man)**_  
_**Words can never say what I feel, it's too intense (ooh)**_  
_**I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried to tell you how I feel**_  
_**But I get mixed up (so mixed up)**_  
_**My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you**_  
_**Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view**_  
_**I must make you understand**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (yes, I do, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (yes, I do, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (yes, I do, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)**_  
_**I wanna be your man (wanna be your man)**_

The song stopped playing as Naruto and Ayame finished slow dancing together. At that moment another song began playing, this one was more upbeat and quicker, as Ayame grabbed Naruto and they began to dance once again, this time at a quicker pace with Naruto once again singing the lyrics.

_**Want to but I can't help it, I love the way it feels**_  
_**Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**_  
_**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**_  
_**Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't**_

_**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**_  
_**Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it**_  
_**I'm taken by the thought of it**_

_**And I know this much is true**_  
_**Baby you have become my addiction**_  
_**I'm so strung out on you I can barely move**_  
_**But I like it and it's all because of you**_

_**(All because of you)**_  
_**And it's all because of you **_  
_**(All because of you) **_  
_**And it's all because of you **_  
_**(All because of you) **_  
_**And it's all because**_  
_**Never get enough**_  
_**She's the sweetest drug**_

_**Think of it every second, I can get nothing done**_  
_**Only concern is the next time I'm gon get me some**_  
_**Know I should stay away from cause it's no good for me**_  
_**I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave**_

_**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**_  
_**Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it**_  
_**I'm taken by the thought of it**_

_**And I know this much is true**_  
_**Baby you have become my addiction**_  
_**I'm so strung out on you I can barely move**_  
_**But I like it and it's all because of you**_

_**(All because of you)**_  
_**And it's all because of you **_  
_**(All because of you) **_  
_**And it's all because of you **_  
_**(All because of you) **_  
_**And it's all because**_  
_**Never get enough**_  
_**She's the sweetest drug**_

_**Ain't no doubt, so strung out**_  
_**Ain't no doubt, so strung out**_  
_**Over you, over you, over you**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**And it's all because of you**_  
_**Never get enough**_  
_**She's the sweetest drug**_  
_**She's the sweetest drug**_

The CD finally stopped playing and Naruto and Ayame laughed together as they finished dancing and went to sit together on the couch in their living room.

"Well that certainly was fun wasn't it Ayame-Hime?" Naruto asked his lovely brunette lover.

"It certainly was Naruto, but now that it's over I think it's time we had a little after-dinner dessert. What do you think?" Ayame asked him.

"I could go for some desert at the moment, so what's for dessert Ayame-Hime?" Naruto asked just before he found himself on his back courtesy of a now smirking Ayame who was straddling him with a seductive look on her lovely face.

"You of course," Ayame said just before she captured his lips in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Naruto mentally melted at his girlfriend kissing him with such passion and lust before he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her upper body closer to his, her ample and clothed breasts squishing against his muscular chest.

Ayame reached forward and gripped the zipper of Naruto's jacket and began to unzip his jacket. Naruto, while still kissing Ayame, sat up to allow his jacket to fall off exposing his toned chest. Ayame then reached down to unzip Naruto's pants, and once they were completely unzipped, Naruto wriggled his way out of them leaving him in only his boxers which now resembled a tent.

Ayame mentally smirked at this before she broke the kiss to remove her white robe-like blouse before moving on to remove her blue apron leaving her sexy, slender toned body fully revealed before her blonde lover. Naruto gazed in awe at what he thought was Ayame's perfect body. Ayame giggled at his amazed reaction before she seductively crawled over to him on her hands and knees.

After climbing on top of him, she placed her small and delicate hands over his and guided them onto her breasts. Understanding what she wanted, Naruto began to grope and squeeze her full and perky breasts. Naruto felt his heart rate quicken and his breathing become shallow as lust took control of his senses as he groped his beautiful lover.

Sweet moans of pleasure escaped Ayame's lips and she felt herself begin to turn wet as her blonde lover continued to tease and toy with her tits. Naruto then sat up to plant his lips on her erect nipples and he began to suckle and kiss them. Ayame continued to lowly moan as she held his face to her ample bosom as a mother nursing a newborn would.

Naruto suckled Ayame's hardened tits and she lovingly ran her hands through his blonde spiky hair as she smiled at him. He rubbed his lips together on the erect buds while simultaneously moving his hand to her crotch. Ayame's held Naruto's face on her breasts as she smothered him and the wetness inside of her steadily rose. Naruto's index finger found her clit and began to sensually rub.

The brunette ramen waitress moaned at this and a smirk appeared on Naruto's face as his finger brushed her clit. He took his mouth off her breast and started to kiss her neck before she stopped him and made him lie back before she placed herself over his face and spread her legs apart, showing the small streams of wetness flowing from her aroused womanhood.

Naruto planted his fingers on Ayame's folds and spread them apart before he started smoothly tracing his tongue around her folds and the blonde slightly sat upright to kiss Ayame's slim toned stomach and he teasingly licked around her navel, causing her breathing to become heavy and erratic before her lover kissed her stomach one last time and went back to teasing her clit nice and slowly.

Ayame moaned as she felt Naruto's hot tongue circle her clit before he finally slithered his tongue into her moist entrance and started to hungrily lick her insides. Naruto thought his girlfriend's insides tasted perfect as he gripped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides.

Naruto licked into Ayame's warmth while she gripped her left breast and fondled it at the same time she started fingering her clit to add to her wetness and the sight was pretty hot and quite a show for the blonde war hero as his erection still stood tall inside his boxer shorts, which Ayame smiled at in delight while his tongue dragged as her walls to taste her wetness.

Ayame fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto Naruto's tongue that continued to savagely lick into her wetness. Ayame moaned loudly, her voice dripping with lust as Naruto continued to work his tongue on her highly aroused insides.

Naruto's tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more to tease herself even further and it worked as she turned wetter than she was a second before thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and Naruto's hot tongue licking vastly into her warmth.

Naruto moved his hands closer to Ayame's warmth and replaced her hands as he spread the folds apart while Ayame moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts out of pure arousal to rub them together. Ayame's wetness seeped onto Naruto's raging tongue while he licked into it while Ayame aroused herself even more by toying with her perky mounds and soon she felt herself about to fully release her inner fluids into his awaiting mouth.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on her folds at the same time he licked into the moist area to tease the beautiful brunette sitting above his face before he moved her hands behind her to grip her plump ass to grope it as Ayame bit her lip while still playing with her tits. Ayame let out a loud scream of ecstasy as she squeezed her breasts as nice as she could and her inner fluids came streaming out of her womanhood.

Naruto licked the tasty fluid streams draining out of Ayame's warmth and relished the taste while taking care not to leave behind a single drop of the tasty liquids. Ayame panted heavily and her face was covered in a deep blush as she got off Naruto and lowered herself down to Naruto's lower body until her face was directly in front of Naruto's boxer shorts which, again looked like a tent with Naruto's erection at full strength.

Ayame gripped the waistband of Naruto's boxer shorts and pulled them off of him allowing his erect member to stand tall and proud in all of its glory. Ayame smiled at the sheer size of it before she gripped it to start jerking Naruto off while she rubbed her thumb on the top of it and he smiled at how tender her hand felt on her manhood. Ayame stroked the erection and used her free hand to gently grip his balls to bounce them in her palm while she stroked the erection.

She then opened her mouth and took the head of his large erection into her mouth and started moving her tongue onto his erect cock, causing him to lie back and moan loudly at how warm her tongue was and although Naruto knew by instinct that this was the first time she had done something like this, her skills as a beginner were amazing as she both sucked and twirled her tongue on the length inside her mouth as its owner shivered in pleasure.

She then did something unexpected as she gripped her breasts and sandwiched his strong manhood between her bosom and the blonde male groaned from how incredibly soft the mounds were. Ayame started massaging Naruto's cock and he started breathing heavily as the large orbs smothering his manhood started rubbing it while he completely sat up as Ayame rubbed her breasts together on his cock.

Naruto's throbbing cock was rubbed by Ayame's breasts that completely imprisoned his length while her erect nipples massaged the veins of his cock. Naruto sat as he was while Ayame's breasts rubbed together on his cock while she lovingly smiled at him and she stroked the blonde's manhood with her breasts; the soft mounds smothering his cock and rubbing her erect nipples on his hardened veins.

Ayame then opened her mouth and took it into to her mouth and Naruto returned the favor by beginning to make small thrusts into the cleavage that held his length within along with the busty ramen waitress's warm mouth. Ayame let out a muffled moan at how warm Naruto's cock was in her mouth as she moved her head back and forth on his manhood; intent on making him cum.

Ayame continued to work her head on Naruto's length while he worked his hardness into her mouth in return, making her breasts that smothered the blonde male's cock bounce slowly. Ayame's labor soon began to bear fruit as Naruto groaned loudly signaling Ayame that he would soon release his manhood into her mouth.

That being known, Ayame carried on with working her mouth and sizeable bust on Naruto's cock as it thrust into her carefully before she moaned from how good her lover's member tasted before it came; his cum taking her mouth by surprise. Nevertheless, she managed to swallow the entire load before she freed Naruto's cock from her breasts.

The next moment, Ayame was on all fours on the couch with Naruto behind her holding onto her ass while he rubbed his cock on her clit while simultaneously tracing her folds. Ayame shivered at Naruto prodding his length on her womanhood before he finally entered her body, taking her virginity in one smooth thrust.

Naruto moaned in pleasure at how warm and tight his girlfriend's insides felt around his length while Ayame moaned in pain at the loss of her broken barrier. Naruto waited for Ayame to get adjusted before he drew back his hips and began to pound his length into her inner tunnels.

Ayame gripped the edge of the couch and bit into it while Naruto thrust into her core with his crotch smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Ayame's moaned and screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs and her breasts heaved from the power and force of Naruto pounding into her as the sexy brunette moaned with Naruto as he sent his hardness into her vigorously.

Ayame's body followed Naruto's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the couch while she somehow managed to maintain her position despite how much the pounding of her inner walls made her arms wobble for balance. Naruto's waist rapidly smacked into Ayame's plump ass as she moaned with lust dripping in her voice and she felt her lover place his chest on her back so he could start kissing her cheek.

Naruto cupped Ayame's breasts as they heaved and bounced them in his hold and he moaned as the sexy brunette's innards milked his cock. Ayame loudly moaned at this as she finally lost her balance and fell onto her front with Naruto's upper body still on top of her back while she placed her hands over the male blonde's to assist in the groping and teasing of her breasts.

Ayame caressed her breasts while Naruto pinched her erect nipples and she felt his length sharply hit her inner walls of flesh while he started licking her neck with his hot tongue and the slender woman only moaned at this as her high amount of lust and arousal only made her insides wetter and that worked perfectly for Naruto as he thrust into the moist area that surrounded his length.

Naruto let out a husky growl at how warm and wet Ayame felt on the inside as the friction controlled both of their movements with every single part of their bodies swaying with the brunette woman's ass tapping her lover's crotch as it hit her rear over and over again.

Naruto licked the back of Ayame's ear and she heavily blushed at how warm his tongue felt on her ear and from the pleasure she felt from his vigorous pounding before he started kissing her lower jaw and she tried kissing him in return but he was pounding into her so much and so good that she couldn't concentrate on him well enough, so she would have to wait before she could try kissing him.

Naruto fondled and rubbed Ayame's breasts together as they jiggled in his hold while he molded and caressed them intently. Ayame whimpered in pleasure as she felt Naruto length pummel deeply into her moist womanhood while she kept the position she was in steadily as her creamy ass smacked onto his crotch and he lustfully licked his lips for a moment at the feeling before focusing on licking her lower jaw.

Ayame moaned with Naruto as he slammed his powerful member inside her core while he drove his hips and manhood forward into the sexy brunette while her eyes turned white with ecstasy and she held onto her breasts while her lover helped her grope them in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Naruto jiggled the mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Ayame's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her womanhood and he growled lustfully at how tight his lover felt as he rammed his manhood into her slender form. Ayame whimpered as she felt herself ready to come at any second and she continued fondling her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wrap around Naruto's raging length.

Ayame's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Naruto start to twist her nipples in opposite directions and she joined in the teasing of her ample bosom before she let out a loud scream and wrapped her womanhood around Naruto's member causing it to spasm and unleash a strong tidal wave of sperm into her body.

The two young lovers gritted their teeth together tightly as Naruto and Ayame moved their upper bodies up high in the air, finally allowing Ayame to turn her head in order for her to send her soft lips pressing against Naruto's as their cum drained down his member. The young lover's sweated as Naruto pulled his length out of Ayame's wetness and he sat down on the couch to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Ayame doing the same while sitting next to him.

"Naruto-Kun, you truly are amazing." Ayame said.

"Thanks, care for _seconds_ Ayame-Hime?" Naruto asked and Ayame agreed without a second thought.

A moment after that, Ayame laid back on the couch with her legs bent back, giving Naruto a good view of her still-wet womanhood before he placed himself over her. Cerulean hues stared lovingly into brown hues as Naruto moved forward and rubbed his erect member on Ayame's folds, teasing her in the process. Ayame moaned as Naruto slid his member through her folds and once again began to thrust.

Naruto thrust his length into Ayame's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Naruto palmed Ayame's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the couch. Naruto slammed his manhood into Ayame's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Ayame let go of the couch and wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The slender brunette whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Ayame held onto Naruto's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Naruto and Ayame licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Ayame bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Ayame held Naruto to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Ayame rubbed Naruto's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Naruto and Ayame's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Naruto kneaded Ayame's sizeable breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Ayame moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her blonde lover continued to pleasure her.

Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Ayame's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Ayame planted her lips on Naruto's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The slender brunette moved her arms from Naruto's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Ayame moaned between nibbles on Naruto's neck as her canines brushed on him and Naruto shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Ayame nibbled on Naruto's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Naruto pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she howled in pleasure at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Ayame moaned as Naruto's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Naruto moaned at how good Ayame's lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Naruto sent his hips jetting forth into Ayame's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the brunette woman's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Naruto fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Ayame.

The blonde male took his cum-covered member out of Ayame and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Ayame trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"Say, Naruto-Kun." Ayame said.

"Yes, Ayame-Hime." Naruto said.

"Would you care for one last round before calling it a night?" Ayame propositioned.

"You bet." Naruto replied and the next moment Ayame was on her side and Naruto was behind her in a spoons position. Naruto didn't even bother teasing her this time, he just reentered her warmth and began a new series of thrusts.

Ayame's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Naruto began once again to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto held onto Ayame's leg as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close. Ayame moaned lustfully as her blonde lover's cock sharply crashed into her insides.

Naruto moaned with Ayame as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core with the same speed and vigor as both of their previous two rounds. Ayame was really impressed with her blonde lover's stamina as she turned her head to kiss the blonde hero as he slammed his cock into her pussy and her crotch smacked his crotch repeatedly.

Naruto and Ayame's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits while he also began tenderly licking and nibbling away at the smooth nape of her neck in the same fashion she had done to him.

Ayame whimpered as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts, the feeling of Naruto's teeth on her smooth neck and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde male.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into her warmth with her walls grinding against his cock with each powerful thrust. Naruto and Ayame continued to passionately kiss as lust took complete control of their senses.

Ayame could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help Naruto fondle them, making her insides wetter than before and causing them to tighten around his cock.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Ayame's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and sending another thick torrent of semen into Ayame's womb. Naruto pulled out of Ayame before gathering her up into her arms and carrying her bridal style to their room before laying her on the bed and pulling the covers over their still warm bodies.

"So Naruto-Kun, how was that for an after-dinner desert?" Ayame asked him.

"With a desert like that, it's no wonder you keep me coming back for more Ayame-Hime." Naruto said and Ayame giggled at him and the two shared one last kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I'm back ladies and gentleman. Sorry about the delay, but classes have been a real pain in the ass lately. But since I don't have any tests for a while, I should be able to do a little more writing this month. Now that this lemon is over, I have some major announcements to make.

First of all, because of numerous requests I've received lately, I've added four more girls to my _**Clan Restoration**_ lemon in the form of Yakumo Kurama, Pakura, Yugao Uzuki, and Kotohime Fuma. This brings my total of girls used in this lemon up to thirty-six.

I've also added six more ladies to my Naruto/Fairy Tail X-Over series in the form of Ultear Milkovich (before her aging), Meredy, Kamika and Cosmos of the Garou Knights, Princess Hisui, and Mavis Vermillion. As always you can check my profile page to see the lineups for my lemons.

Now my fans will be happy to know that I've finally come up with a plotline for my Halloween harem lemon later this month. In this lemon I'm going to have it where the girls involved in the lemon turn the tables on the world's biggest prankster by pulling a series of pranks on Naruto before luring him back to the Hokage Mansion, and having their way with him.

As for this series the next girl you'll see is my favorite Naruto female in the series, the sexy sand kunoichi Temari. As for Ayame, the next time you'll see her will be in a three way with Naruto/Hinata/Ayame. As for me, the next lemon you'll see from me will be my Naruto/Cana Alberona lemon. Well so long for now and thank you guys for being so patient and as always don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!

P.S. Credit goes to my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ for the French kissing scene during the romantic dinner. Also the two songs I used in this lemon are _**Zapp & Roger's I Wanna Be Your Man**_ and _**Ne-Yo's Because of You.**_


End file.
